parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Behind the Scenes of Character Story
This is taken from A Bunny Christmas 2000 VHS. Transcript * Steve A. Banks: Hi, I'm Steve A. Banks. I started JimmyandFriends because I wanted to tell you stories. (Clips from Where's God When I'm Scared, God Wants Me to Forgive Them, Are You My Neighbor, Jimmy, Timmy & Sheen, Timmy and the Giant Gorg, The Blooregard that Saved Christmas, Sheen! & the Monster from Outer Space!, E.B. and the Big Wall!, Madame Anna, Sheen and the Rumor Fairies, and A Bunny Christmas ''play) Stories that can make you laugh, stories that can make you cry, but most importantly, stories that can entertain you, and your kids - while gently teaching Biblical values and lessons. When we made the first CartoonTales video "''Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", there were 3 of us, working at a small storefront in Chicago, Illinois - with no heat. Well, over the last six years - we've been pouring ourselves into making bigger, and bigger films. And we've grown our team from only ten back in 1995 to more than 200 today. And now, they're all contributing to the next exciting video we're eager to show you - in a setting like this: Character Story. * Gru: Oh, if I could see the looks on their faces right now. * E.B.: Hello? Sheriff Woody? I thought I told you... Now?! You can't be serious. Kermit and Fix-it Felix, Jr. said- Well, can't you talk to Aloysius, Xerxes and Andy to delay it? Oh. Okay. Just give me 20 minutes, that's all I ask. I'm sorry, Kermit and Fix-it Felix, this is your rich, young ruler's orders. * Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy Neutron to Star Command, come in Star Command. * Woody Allen: This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for me. * Rumen Petkov: As an art director, I can just say that it's the best thing I worked on. * Cory Edwards: It's really exciting, to be telling a story like this. * Randy Newman: I am very grateful for this opportunity. * Chris Meledandri: I really feel that a lot of family entertainment has lost morals and values. * Justin Long: When I first came in these few months, what I noticed there were more people who were interested in changing the world to be a better place, what I meant since I was 16 years old. * John Lasseter: Something that I'm very proud to work on, because it's more than just a laughfest. People are gonna take a little bit of it home with them. * Randy Newman: Initially, we were gonna do a story that starred a crime-fighting duo. Character Story, and Sherlock Flint jumped to the front of the pack. I started researching both of those stories, and landed on Character Story. * Steve A. Banks: Jimmy Neutron's voice is a little bit different. It's not that easy to tell. Because his voice is a bit more gruffer than usual. So we had Debi Derryberry drink five gallons of water in the booth. * Woody Allen: Thank God her script wasn't ruined! * Simon: Let's do this! * Debi Derryberry: (Gargling, in Jimmy Neutron's voice) Don't talk to me about importance! Because of you, the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy! * (Crew members laugh) * E.B.: Stop laughing! All of you! * (The laughter dies down) * Rumen Petkov: Alright. Let's try again. * Jonathan Groff: (in Kristoff's voice) If you don't have one, get one! * Alan Tudyk: (in King Candy's voice) Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up! * Tom Kenny: (in SpongeBob's voice) They're here! * Susanne Blakeslee: (in Wanda's voice) The sooner we move, the better. * Rumen Petkov: It's really a cornucopia of CartoonTales casting! * Chris Meledandri: All of our favorite cartoons appear in it. * John Lasseter: We pulled together the whole cast, it's a big story, sort of a - you know, a CartoonTale epic proportion. * Justin Long: It's a group of - these characters that step into roles for every project we do. And in this one, they're in an epic. * Steve A. Banks: Now, for our version - we picked Jimmy Neutron and Kristoff Bjorgman. * Jimmy Neutron: I wish you could go back, back, back, back, back. Maybe you could go back, back, back, back, back. * Kristoff: Cause I've been thinking about all the good times, jamming to my groove. Like it. I'm missing... * Jimmy Neutron and Kristoff: How it used to be. * Cory Edwards: It's got lots of adventure, and the theme of the show is friendship. * Kristoff: If that's true, God wants us to be a good friend, and not let friendships part from us. * Woody Allen: We go everywhere in this show. It's a lot of fun. * Cory Edwards: I'm getting excited to work on it. I know it's gonna have big score, big elaborate sound for this adventure. * John Lasseter: Character Story, is a great adventure movie. It's a fun romping adventure everyone is going after. I think it's going to be a pretty good show! * Rumen Petkov: My favorite part in the show, which I'm not gonna talk about, because it's at the very end, and I don't want to give it away. * Cory Edwards: Well, I don't know if we could give away the ending... * Steve A. Banks: We can't give away the ending right now. Let me say - you have to see it to believe it. * Kid Choir: Hey - hey, he's on the way. Got it all together, got it figured out. Now, let me tell you who I'm talking about! Lime green and purple, he's one super fellow! * Steve A. Banks: We've always had a lotta fun with the music in our videos, so in Character Story - we're kicking everything up a notch. * Randy Newman: In our videos, we love to combine great storytelling, memorable characters, wacky music... * Woody Allen: Some of the most memorable music you'll ever hear. * Rumen Petkov: And we have this showstopper tune at the end - a theme song on space ranger Jimmy Neutron. * Cory Edwards: Singing for this is an exhilirating, exciting, over-the-top experience! * Kid Choir: Go, go, Jimmy! Long may the voice of freedom ring! * Jimmy Neutron: I was a great first officer who always served lots of captain's orders. Before my knee injury, of course. * Steve A. Banks: So, is the monumental task of making Character Story worth it? Well, when we finally get it on video for the first time, and watch it with our families - knowing you'll be doing the same, we'll know that you'll be making new ways for parents to share Biblical values with your kids. And that's what JimmyandFriends is commited to. Thanks for watching, and we'll see you at the big premiere. * Flint: I'm not the phantom of the opera! * Steve A. Banks: ''Character Story ''will be available on DVD and VHS everywhere September 30th, 2000! Also, included is a teaser for Woody: A CartoonTales Movie, which is going to hit theaters in fall 2002, and a chance to vote online for your favorite Silly Songs, in the upcoming "Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" that is coming to video and DVD September 2001! * Jimmy Neutron: To infinity - and beyond! Category:Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Jimmyandfriends